


Funny Things Happen in Basements

by lohmann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohmann/pseuds/lohmann
Summary: Just a slice of life for these two nerds





	Funny Things Happen in Basements

"Dammit Cas," Dean growled, grabbing his tie and yanking him to his body, and kissing him - gentle but ferociously. One hand gripped his tie, and the other hung loose at his side, one of his pearl handled pistols swaying from his fingers. He had known Cas for 8 years now, been staring at him for 7, and had finally given in.

Cas seemed frozen. Well, at least he knew how Dean felt now.

  
Seeming to come out of his initial shock, Cas suddenly came to life, one hand tangling in Dean's hair as he pushed him backwards. Dean let himself be pushed back in surprise, not expecting the rush of dominance coming from the other man. The gun clattered to the floor out of his relaxed fingers as his back hit one of the wooden supports of the building's basement they were in. His arm reached under the trench coat and looped tight around the angel's waist.

  
"Cas," Dean's voice whispered through the soft sound of their bodies pressing together, the fabric wrinkling between them. "I love you."

  
He felt the angel smile underneath his lips, "I love you too, Dean"


End file.
